Three Men
by deerstalkersandtrenchcoats
Summary: Sherlock's three most important men in his life get kidnapped by Sebastian Moran. Will Sherlock lose what he loves the most? Post-Reichenbach. Johnlock. Maybe some Mystrade. Sorry I suck at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey if you're reading this, I truly hope you enjoy it. **_**Just so you know, this is post-reichenbach and there is Johnlock!**_** This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited that someone will read it! Please leave reviews, favorites, or follows. I will try and have a new chapter everyday but don't give your hopes up! Thanks – Abby**

Sherlock was lying on the couch, sprawled out and was bored. After two days without a single case, he got a text from Lestrade.

'**Triple Homicide, Each body had a note on it. 123 Folter Street.'**

"John! We have a case! Let's go before one of the idiots mess up the evidence!" Sherlock ran into his room, got his jacket and scarf, and then went to the front door. "John, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Of course I'm listening! I'm just cleaning up this blasted experiment of yours." John went into the lounge and put on his jacket.

Sherlock leaned over and pulled John into a kiss. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are we going to solve a case?" John followed Sherlock down the stairs and into the cab.

John looked out the window and the started to ask the question he had to know. "Where are we going?"

"Do you really need to ask questions? We are going to 123 Folter Street; it is only 10 minutes from the flat, so we should be there in three minutes. The case is over a triple homicide, all on men, but there is a note on each body." Sherlock quickly finished his answer then looked at John. "And as always, I need you to help me find out how these men died."

The cab pulled up at the scene. Sherlock jumped out and went over to the scene to investigate, leaving John to pay the cabbie again. John walked over to where Sherlock and Donovan were standing by the bodies. "Have you two seen Lestrade? He got the call about the case and told us to come and get everything set up, but he still hasn't shown up."

Sherlock decided that this conversation was a waste of time and went over to the bodies that were laid out next to each other. John knew he was going to have to answer. "No, we got his text about fifteen minutes ago and haven't talked to him since. But I'm sure he's fine, probably just got stuck in traffic."

John went over to Sherlock to help out with solving the case. The first victim was silver haired man; he wore a grey T-shirt and ripped up jeans. He was average, but he had multiple cuts and slashes over his body. The cause of death was a bullet in the man's left temple. The note was in his hand. It read '**Look At The Address**'.

The second victim was a red-headed man. His death looked more likely from choking on vomit, so most likely overdose or poisoning. He wore the same clothes as the other man. His note was in his pants pocket, '**Important Three Men**'.

The final victim was blonde, he wore the same outfit as the other men, but this one had a ring on his left finger. He died from blood loss, which was obvious because of the cuts over his body like the first victim, but this one did not die quickly. He most likely suffered through many hours of torture. His note was carved into his arm, '**Sherlock**'.

"Sher, something is wrong with this." John was about to say something else, but was interrupted by gunshots. He quickly pulled out his browning and ran to see what was going on. The gunshots were coming from above and they were targeting the yarders. "Everyone get inside!" Some of the yarders were scrambling to get inside the apartment buildings that surrounded the scene, while few tried to help some of the fallen officers. Eight people were down and five of the officers were trying to find where the shooter was positioned.

John immediately went into command mode and started to do his job. He pushed the remaining officers down by the ambulance that was now their cover. He glanced behind and saw Sherlock had realized what was happening and was ushering the officers into the building. John dashed to where Sherlock was standing. "Sherlock, call for help or text Mycroft, just get help here. I love you." John pulled Sherlock into a kiss then ran across the street to get the sniper's attention.

As soon as John made it across the street, the shots stopped. He started to think that the sniper ran out of bullets, but then he finally realized what was happening. The bodies, the notes, Lestrade missing, and the sniper all made sense now. He tried to run back over to the other side of the street to warn Sherlock, but he was cut off by a van that stopped in front of him. Four men ran out of the car and grabbed John. John punched two men, but then felt a syringe in his arm. Everything started to go blurry, he heard Sherlock yell, but it was short because everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favorite my story! I know I said I would post a new chapter everyday, but I thought I might as well make another chapter just for you followers. My tumblr is 'watsonholmes221b' if anyone wants to know. I would love some reviews to know if my story could use something or even criticism would help me. If anyone knows German be sure to tell me if I got the Folter thing wrong. I had to use Google translate but I thought it was right so thought I might check. – Abby**

Sherlock watched John be grabbed and drugged right in front of him. He tried screaming out to John, but that didn't help at all. Sherlock even tried to run and help John, but he almost got shot by the sniper.

Sherlock memorized the license plate and made sure he remembered the description of the men that grabbed John. As soon as the van pulled off with John inside, the attack from the sniper stopped and the back-up showed up with medical help.

"What happened here?" One of the medics asked. Sherlock was the only who had seen everything that happened because everyone else ran away, was shot, or were too busy helping to notice the details. Sherlock quickly answered their questions, but left out the part about John and the messages.

"Has anyone seen Lestrade?" Donovan was one of the people that got shot, but the bullet only grazed her left leg so she just got a bandage and she was already going and bossing people around. "Sherlock? Where's John? We could use his help."

"Sally, I'm afraid Lestrade and John have been kidnapped….. And I could use your help with something." Sherlock hated to admit he needed help, but he didn't have John or Lestrade so she would have to do.

"What? What do you mean Lestrade and John have been kidnapped?" Donovan was worried for Lestrade, who knows what he's going through right now.

Sherlock tried to keep himself from yelling at Donovan for being so slow. "Oh, do keep up. I now know from the notes left, Sebastian Moran has kidnapped Lestrade, John, and I believe my brother might have been kidnapped, but I doubt Moran would be able to do that. Now listen closely, I need you to see CCTV and check for a van with this license plate. And do hurry."

He handed Donavan a piece of paper with the license plate number written down on it. He just had to find out what Folter meant. He pulled out his phone and typed in Folter, he already had a clue to what it meant, but he just wanted to make sure. **'Folter- German for Torture.' **

Oh no. Sherlock called Mycroft to make sure he wasn't taken. It ringed six times before his assistant, Anthea answered it. "Hello."

"Please tell me Mycroft is too busy stuffing his mouth with cake to answer." Sherlock knew Mycroft was gone, but he just wanted to believe it was a lie.

"Sherlock, a group of men shot the tires of his car and killed the driver then took him. Be sure to find him, we can't run the British Government without the British Government. I will try and help, but I have a country to worry about, bye Sherlock." Anthea hung up without another word.

Great, just great. If the British Government can be kidnapped then no one is safe. Sherlock went back over to the bodies. He already noticed each one was likely a doppelganger of Lestrade, Mycroft, and John. The ring on the blonde victim made sense now because it symbolizes John and Sherlock's love.

Sherlock heard a 'ding' come from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and had a message from a blocked number. '**Go back to your flat and there should be a package just for you. Enjoy!**'

Sherlock collected some evidence from the bodies and then got a cab back to the flat. When he got to 221b Baker Street, he paid the cabbie then ran inside to find the package. He didn't have to look long because on the table in the lounge, there was a red box. Sherlock slowly opened it, almost scared to see what was inside of it.

On the inside there was a CD, a mobile phone, and a note. '**The CD is something you need to watch to understand what's going on and the mobile is for me to get contact you. –SM**'

The note wasn't anything he could get evidence from, so he threw it away, but remembered what it said. Next, Sherlock put the CD in his laptop and pressed play. The first thing he noticed was that they were in a warehouse. The other thing was that there were three chairs that were unoccupied in the middle of the room. Sebastian finally showed his face from behind the camera. '_Hello there, Sherlock! Have you figured out my clues I left you. I really do love the Folter street thing. But have you found out why I took the three most important men in your life yet? I'll just tell you, when you killed Jim, you took my Love, my Friend, and My Family. Do you understand why I took the people that describe those three categories? I hope so. Now let's get down to business. BRING THEM IN!' _

Sebastian yelled for his henchmen to bring in three people. They dragged them to their spots then walked out of the room. As soon as the henchmen walked out, John and Mycroft started to stir. Lestrade was still in deep sleep. Moran decided that he should put down the camera and get to business.

'_Boys, you can't sleep forever. Wakey Wakey!' _John opened his eyes and looked around. He looked directly at the camera and mouthed, '**I'm Sorry'**. Sebastian started to laugh. '_You are just too cute. I'll make sure you stay around for a while. Ok, now let's explain what's going on. Sherlock, I will send a CD to your flat every night so you can see what's going on here. I will see you tomorrow sweetie! Say goodbye Johnny-Boy!'_

The video ended after that. Sherlock immediately got to work trying to find out where that warehouse is. Tonight is going to be a long night.


End file.
